


12 Days of Yuletide Day 5: The Portrait

by StarlingintheskyV2



Series: 12 Days of Yule [5]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28143015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlingintheskyV2/pseuds/StarlingintheskyV2
Summary: Frodo gifts Sam a naughty boudoir portrait
Relationships: Frodo Baggins/Sam Gamgee
Series: 12 Days of Yule [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054814
Kudos: 13





	12 Days of Yuletide Day 5: The Portrait

One of the best things about being an early riser was that Sam got to watch Frodo sleep. That's when Sam thought he was most beautiful; the way his long eyelashes brushed his cheekbones, how his lips parted in such a way that made Sam want to kiss him silly, the careless way Frodo's curls seemed to spill onto his forehead. It made Sam's heart feel full to see his beloved Frodo sleeping so peacefully.

He thought when they had first returned from the quest that he would never see Frodo like that again. It had seemed like every night he would wake them both screaming and nearly inconsolable. Not to say Sam's dreams were much better but it was harder to cope with Frodo's nightmares than his own.

But things had started to change when Aragorn had discovered an old remedy in Minas Tirith's libraries. Frodo had the nightmares less and less and he had started to put on weight. Although Frodo would never be as strong or energetic as he once was, he was happy and mostly healthy.

Sam brushed aside Frodo's white streaked curls and kissed his brow.

"Wake up Frodo-love," he said, "tis time for breakfast."

"Mmh," said Frodo, opening one eye, "good morning Sam."

He yawned and stretched languidly.

"What have you made us today, Darling?"

"Mushroom pie," Sam said, "fried potatoes, bacon, eggs, toast, and cherry crumble."

Frodo got up, pulling on his quilted dressing gown, pausing to give Sam a peck on the lips.

"Sounds wonderful, my love,"

Frodo and Sam sat side by side, feeding each other in between kisses. It was clear that their activities would soon be relegated to the bedroom.

"I have something for you," Frodo murmured against Sam's lips, "mmmh back in the bedroom."

"Do you now?" Said Sam, noting Frodo's darkening eyes and flushed cheeks, "s'pose we ought to head there so I can open my present.

As he said this, he toyed with the tie of Frodo's dressing gown.

Frodo grinned and led him to the bedroom, taking Sam's sturdy hand in his.

They tumbled down onto the bed, laughing, Sam partially on top of Frodo. He'd already untied Frodo's dressing gown and started to push his nightshirt up his thigh when Frodo stopped him.

"Hold on Sam!" He chuckled, "you haven't even opened your present!"

"I thought you were my present," Sam said, sounding slightly disappointed.

"In a manner of speaking," said Frodo, reaching for something that was under the bed.

He came up holding a large flat parcel, his fine curly hair sticking up everywhere.

Sam grinned, "my don't you look a sight."

Frodo pushed the gift into his arms, "oh shut up and open your present!"

Sam eagerly tore the wrapping away and gasped.

It was a painting of Frodo, but not one that could be displayed in polite society. He was reclining on their bed wearing nothing but a handsome silk dressing gown that contrasted beautifully with his dark brown skin. It was draped over him in a suggestive way so that there was very little left to the imagination.

"I-" said Sam, "where? How?"

"One of Merry's er, friends," Frodo murmured against Sam's neck, "had it painted the week you were out helping your cousin with the harvest."

Sam knew it had been a very brave thing for him to do as Frodo wasn't comfortable with being fully naked around anyone but Sam since the quest. What he was wearing in the painting was probably about as undressed as he could be around anyone else without having a panic attack.

"You didn't have to do this for me Frodo-dear."

Frodo smiled and shrugged, "I know, I thought you'd like it. You-you do like it don't you?"

"I love it," said Sam, "tis beautiful, but you could have caught your death."

Frodo laughed, "Samwise Gamgee, you are the biggest mother hen in the Shire. I didn't even have to pose for that that long, she just sketched everything out and painted the rest later. Anyway, I sat for that in July."

Sam looked at the painting in amazement.

"She did this with just a sketch?"

"Merry's friend has a very good visual memory," said Frodo, "I was quite surprised myself, I had to stand for hours when Bilbo had that painting in the hall commissioned."

Frodo had nuzzled into the crook of Sam's neck, pausing now and again to nibble at his earlobe, something that he knew drove Sam wild. Indeed, Sam was now panting and a blush was spreading across his face.

"But enough of that," Frodo murmured, nipping lightly at his ear, "time for you to open your other present."

Sam set the painting gently down, hands trembling.

"Please tell me it's what I think it is."

Frodo grinned and slipped out of his dressing gown, lying back on the bed.

"Yes dear Sam," he said, "it's me."

Sam was kissing him as soon as the words were out of his mouth, his hand sliding up his thigh until-

"Oh!" Frodo pulled away gasping for breath as Sam lazily traced a finger up and down his cock, "yes!"

Sam kissed the scar on Frodo's neck where the Ring's chain had dug into him, something that only Sam was allowed to do.

"What do you want?" He whispered, gently biting down on Frodo's eartip.

"Tup me, Sam-dear," Frodo sighed, his eyes lidded and unfocused.

Sam pulled out the bottle of oil and tossed aside his own dressing gown and nightshirt while Frodo wriggled out of his.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked, knowing that, should Frodo start getting anxious, pulling out took more time than stopping a blowjob or a rubbing.

But Frodo's eyes were full of love and trust with not a hint of fear in them.

"Yes Sam, I'm sure."

Sam nodded, slicking up his fingers.

"Let me know if you need to stop, M'dear."

Frodo sighed as the first finger breached him. It had been ever so long since they had done this and he was aching for his Sam.

Sam's fingers felt so good moving in and out of him, but it wasn't enough. He wanted Sam to fill him like he'd filled his heart after the quest.

"Please Sam," he whispered.

With his clean hand, Sam pushed his curls away from his brow and kissed it.

"Are you ready?" He asked, for he didn't want to hurt Frodo in any way.

"Yes," Frodo said, "please Sam."

Sam cleaned his hands on a damp towel before slicking his cock generously with oil, lining up with Frodo's entrance.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked one more time.

Frodo laughed, "oh get on with it Sam!"

His laughter was cut off by a gasp and a groan as Sam started to push slowly into him.

Bonding like this with Sam was as easy as breathing and as familiar to him as if he had been doing this his whole life. Sam made him feel complete, whole, even more so while he was buried inside him.

Sam's movements were slow and gentle, more concerned with Frodo's comfort than his own. He watched Frodo's face for any sign of distress, but there was only pleasure.

Frodo wrapped his legs around Sam's waist, pulling him deeper, urging him. He wasn't sure where he ended and Sam began and that was exactly what he wanted.

Sam's thrusts were deeper and faster now as Frodo's moans became sharper and more insistent. It was clear that neither of them were going to last much longer.

Frodo bit back something that was in between a cry and a whimper when Sam reached between them to stroke his cock. He writhed under him, breathing shallow, soft little moans escaping him.

His back was arching, whole body tensing like a bowstring under Sam. The single minded desire to relieve the tension that was building up in him was the only thought in his head.

With just a few more tugs, Frodo was coming, spilling between them; onto his belly and onto Sam's hand.

Sam was close behind him, coming inside of him with his name on his lips. They both collapsed, gasping for breath.

They lay there exhausted and content in each other's arms as their breathing slowed and they came back to themselves.

"I'm not hurting you, Frodo-dear?" Sam asked, shifting off of Frodo and slipping out of him.

Frodo looked at Sam from under heavy lids and said in a sleepy voice, "you could never hurt me Darling. But we should clean ourselves up before this dries.

He knew from experience that letting cum dry on one's belly was most uncomfortable, as much as he didn't want to move out of Sam's arms, he knew they'd both regret it if they woke up glued together

Sam sighed and got up, dipping a fresh cloth into the basin on the vanity and cleaned them both, then he flopped down onto the bed, pulled the blankets over them, drew Frodo into his arms, and fell asleep.

~~~~  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is a little late today. I've been really busy today. Anyway, this is my other favorite.


End file.
